


Push (Cover and Additional Art)

by unilocular, WaterSoter



Category: NCIS, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Case Fic, Cover Art, Gen, Mutant Powers, Mutants, NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge, NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge 2018, Prompt Art, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unilocular/pseuds/unilocular, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSoter/pseuds/WaterSoter
Summary: In a world where mutants aren't allowed to be federal agents, Tony managed to keep his secret. Until now. After he uses his powers to protect a teammate, an internal investigation threatens to destroy his career and possibly, his life. Can the team protect him? Or will he be sacrificed to preserve NCIS' reputation?





	Push (Cover and Additional Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unilocular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unilocular/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Push](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687256) by [unilocular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unilocular/pseuds/unilocular), [WaterSoter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSoter/pseuds/WaterSoter). 
  * Inspired by [Push](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687256) by [unilocular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unilocular/pseuds/unilocular), [WaterSoter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSoter/pseuds/WaterSoter). 



> This is the cover art I did for the 2018 NCIS Reverse Bang along with additional art I did for the fic. Unilocular has done such an amazing job with this story!!! A must read!!!

Cover Art for 2018 NCIS Reverse Bang Entry:

Push by unilocular

 

Accompanying Art:

1/4

2/4

3/4

4/4

For more of my cover art, you can check it out at my deviantart page:

https://watersoter.deviantart.com/gallery/


End file.
